Knowing You
by Nobody's Princess
Summary: A sweet normal day in the lives of Yoh and Anna as they get a day all to themselves and learn all over again how much they know each other. Oneshot


Knowing you

A bright ray of sunshine entering through the half open window caused the chestnut haired boy to awake. One hand reached his sleep filled eyes to rub them awake. A soft whimper was heard from his side, focusing his gaze to his side he saw a mass of blonde hair using his arm as a pillow. He smiled lightly, enjoying the feeling of the girl by his side. This was how he'd been awaking recently, with her by his side every morning. They'd been sleeping together in the same bed for weeks, it'd all started the night after he returned from becoming the Shaman King. Anna had sneaked into his room at night and asked if she could sleep with him for tonight.

He hadn't asked why and he still didn't, all that mattered was that she still did it. Nothing had ever happened, nothing too intense, they've concluded together that they were still too young for anything like that so it never went further than sweet kisses or a caress or two. Sometimes he would wake early just to see her sleep, unfortunately today her face was facing the wall and not him. She was cold to many people, people that didn't know her. He still felt like the luckiest guy alive that she could open up to him as much as she did. She still ordered him and trained him to his fullest but at the same time she was careful to protect him as much as she could.

The annoying sound of the alarm clock made him jump. His hand pushing the snooze button like lightning strikes earth. He hated that sound when he was wake, the thing was that when he was sleeping an alarm clock never worked on him. He would just sleep it through. That was why Anna always knocked on his door to wake him, strangely that was the only way he would wake. But since Anna had been sleeping with him lately, she needed to alarm clock or 'They would both sleep through the morning'

So now he had to put up with it if he wanted her to stay. The girl at his side shook awake, her head turning towards Yoh who greeted her with warm eyes and loving gaze. She returned the smile.

"Good morning" He whispered.

"Morning... (yawn) sleep well?"

His smile widened at the cute yawn and the question. "Great, you?"

"Great" She replied. It was their own personal little game. It was stupid if you thought about it, it'd all started the night Anna had asked Yoh if she could sleep with him. The morning after Yoh had asked her that exact question and Anna had given him a look that said 'As if you didn't already know' Yoh had laughed and Anna had punched him playfully on the arm, keeping a straight face. After that they asked each other the same question every morning and every morning the other answered with something quick.

"We better get going or we'll be late for school" Ordered Anna already sitting up and taking the sheets off, allowing the morning chill to reach her legs. To her surprise Yoh caught her arm and pulled her back on the bed making her land right on top of him. "Yoh Asakura release me this second if you want to live long enough for breakfast" But the boy's smile didn't falter.

"Anna, there's no school today remember? The bathrooms flooded"

She stopped struggling when she remembered. He was right, that was why they've been sent to school early the day before. She sighed, finally realizing the position she'd ended up in. Her whole body was intimately pressed against Yoh's with her face just centimetres away from him, she could feel her warm breath against her cheek. Her hair falling around them like a curtain and for some inexplicable reason she found herself kissing Yoh with every ounce of love and passion she possessed. Yoh's hand released his grip on her arm and placed it against her cheek while his other hand held a loose grip on her waist.

Both her hands went to either side of Yoh's face. She felt that familiar tingling sensation on her stomach as they kissed, she felt as that familiar warmness melted her very heart. She felt like this was the drug she needed in order to survive and then the familiar pull on her lungs indicating the lack of oxygen. She pulled away panting as did he, when she opened her eyes she found herself drowning in those pools of love. She couldn't help but smile back as she pulled as much air in as she could. Then that usual logical stream of thought came back into perspective.

Silva would be coming early today to train Yoh in the Shaman King ways, teaching him about cultures, regional problems etc. He had been doing that for almost a month now, getting Yoh ready for his crowning.

"Yoh, Silva will be coming soon to train you"

Disappointment flashed through his eyes. He'd been hoping Anna and him could stay in bed a little longer or just have the day to themselves. There were still so many things they had to talk about.

"Do I have to? Can't I have ONE day off?" He whined.

"Yes you DO, you're the Shaman King now, there's no such thing as a day off for you" By now Anna was removing herself from above him. And it could have worked if Yoh had not been so stubborn and removed his hand from Anna's waist but the firm hold caused her to fall back onto his chest with a 'huff'. Anna looked at the satisfied smile on Yoh's face.

"Let's see if you still have that smile by the time I'm finished with you" She threatened but to her surprise Yoh lifted Anna so she could be a little higher, her mouth reaching his ear and hid his face on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He kept his face hidden in the warm smooth skin of her neck, just breathing in and holding her as if there was no tomorrow, then just as suddenly he lifted her up like she was made of air and brought them both to their feet.

"There we're up, happy?" He asked the blonde. Her face slightly tainted with red.

"No. Get dressed and make breakfast" She turned around and headed for her room to change.

* * *

The sound of breakfast was a painful reminder to the boy's poor stomach. But today he was taking his time in making it, he felt no real rush like usual. It was as if he was trying to prolong the moment as much as possible. He was so deep in thought that he didn't feel Anna enter the kitchen or actually slip her arms around his torso from the back. This wasn't like her but she liked surprising Yoh with little not very Anna-like things. Truth was these were Anna-like things, they just were a different part of her, a different face to her.

Yoh jumped slightly when he felt warm frail arms around his chest but immediately relaxed at her touch. He could feel her warmth through the thin material of his shirt at his back and the intense heat of her hands against his bare chest at the front. She remained like this for just moments before releasing him without a word and walking to the fridge. Taking out a few vegetables she began to wash them and cut them, helping him with his chore. The whole time a smile remained in Yoh's face and watched her every move with the corner of his eye, watching her as if every little thing she did spoke to him somehow.

But to him that was what she did, she spoke to him through her every action. He'd learned to see how much she cared through her actions, his battle uniform, her cold words that held certain gentleness when speaking directly to him. The way she sometimes teased him by calling him 'soldier' or 'slave'. He'd hated that battle uniform but he still put it on every time because he felt Anna's love and support through it. He wore it because she had made it and her love gave him strength.

Anna's actions always spoke to him, her every word meant something to him. He sometimes wondered when he'd learned to read her, to know her, perhaps his heart had always known. The sound of little steps and a greeting tore him back to the present.

"Hi Morty, hi Amidamaru" He greeted when his short sized friend and spirit guardian came through the kitchen door.

"Morning Yoh, hi Anna" Anna acknowledged his presence with a 'hi' but continued on with her business. Amidamaru did the same and didn't get much more of a reply from the Itako.

"I just saw Silva on my way here, he asked me to tell you he won't be able to make it today. He said Golva called a tribe meeting. But he'll be back tomorrow"

"Really Morty? Did he say anything else?" Asked Yoh with a BIG grin on his face.

"Umm lemme see... just to take the day off" He replied. Yoh shot Anna a quick victory glance to which she answered by stepping on his foot 'hard'.

"Then you'll train under MY supervision today. We can't have a Shaman Slacker for a king" She ordered as she walked out of the room.

The three (and Amidamaru) ate their breakfast in peace when Morty began a conversation.

"So do you know when Tamara will be coming back from visiting her family?"

"She said she'd be away for a week so she'll be back by Saturday" Answered Yoh.

"Did she tell you why she left?" Continued Morty. Anna remained seated at her usual spot eating her food slowly. Tamara was a touchy subject she rather not discuss at the moment. The real reason why she'd gone home was to 'settle' her feelings for Yoh, find out what they were. But she had feeling that the young Shaman would come back to confess her love for him.

No of course she wasn't jealous, but she couldn't help not be a little worried. Yoh didn't love her that way she knew but she couldn't help but feel weird about the situation, after all Yoh and her were engaged and even though she wasn't crazy about having Tamara as a friend she'd known the girl since she was a kid and had a strange fondness to her.

"No" She answered in her cold manner. The last piece of breakfast was put into her mouth and she stood up. "Yoh your training will be 300 laps around the house, 500 push-ups and a small test on the sociology of the eastern countries understood?"

"Yes Anna"

With hat she left the dining room leaving Yoh and Morty to deal with the work.

The cool mid-day air hit her face as she stepped into the porch. She could see Yoh doing his push-ups, Morty by his side counting them and Amidamaru encouraging Yoh. The wind blew, playing with her blonde hair and scarf. She looked up at the sky, it was a sunny cloudy day. With clouds as white as cotton and sky as blue as the ocean. She wondered if Yoh and her would be able to do something by themselves today after all. She sighed as she watched the wind blow the leaves and sat down on the wooden floor, her knees under her in a very lady like position.

She heard Morty yell the final push-up out loud and Yoh standing up as if he'd just gone for a walk in the park. 'I better remember to give him twice that next time' she noted. The brown haired boy smiled lovingly at her when he caught her looking his way. He and Morty started walking toward her both laughing at some joke they've shared.

"Ready for your test?" Asked Anna as Yoh sat down on the porch.

"Sure" He said smiling.

"Summarise the ten main problems that all eastern countries share" She began and heard attentively to his answer. It was strange how when it came to things like this Yoh was as sharp as a needle. Though of course he had to mess the last problem up, earning him an hour of reading on the subject. When the odyssey was finally over and Yoh had successfully answered all of Anna's questions Morty declared he was done for the day on his duty to help Yoh train and went home. Much to Anna's suspicion, Morty wasn't one to leave just when the work was over, normally he would stay with them until the end of the day. And Amidamaru disappeared to god-knows-where.

Little did she know that Yoh had actually asked his friends to leave early today so he could be alone with Anna. After the final 'See you tomorrow' and sudden 'I have something to do' from the ghost the two were left on their own. It was afternoon now, five fifteen to be exact and the sky could still be clearly seen.

"Do you want to go to the park Anna?" Asked Yoh daring to venture into her own personal space.

"Sure" She answered but before they moved she decided to rest her head on his shoulder briefly. After she stood up, Yoh doing the same they walked to the park.

"Anna?"

"What?"

"I love you" The simple ness in which the statement had been spoken in stroke Anna to her very core. He loved her, he really did. Taking his hand and squeezing it tight they walked the remainder of the walk.

When they finally reached the park they found that it was quite empty. Yoh found a giant tree, which happened to be his favourite tree because of how big it was and sat under it. Anna followed, recognizing that familiar spot. And so Anna sat, her legs spread out long and looking ahead. She didn't when Yoh made a change in his position, laying on the grass with his head pillowed on Anna's lap. Anna looked down at him startled and a bit embarrassed to what she was greeted with a smile.

She smiled back, relaxing and brining a hand to play with his hair. While doing this she remembered a time long ago when Yoh had wore his hair down. They'd been kids then, and it had only been a couple of times. She'd never admitted it but she'd always wanted to push a certain band of hair back from his eyes, it fell a lot covering his dark eyes. Deciding this was the perfect time she did just that and pushed those strands back, unconsciously smiling as she did.

"What's so funny?"

"It's always falling" She answered but continued to play with his hair.

"I know, it never stays put" The gentle pulls and touches began making him sleepy, he allowed his eyes to close as he felt Anna's hands on his hair.

Her gentle hand wandered to his features, running her fingers through his temple, down his eyes, down his cheeks and chin. He'd grown to be quite handsome, his boyish features and well built body were enough to throw any schoolgirl to his mercy. But Yoh wasn't like that, he never even paid attention to the looks girls gave him.

"You're so oblivious you know" The random statement caused Yoh to open his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Almost every girl in school has a crush on you" Yoh chuckled while raising an eyebrow in a way that said 'Oh really? And you know this because....?' "What makes you think that?"

"Oh c'mon Yoh, they drool over you! And then they ask me stupid questions like 'is it true you live together'?"

"Damn right!" He declared before he ouched because of the extra strong tug Anna gave his hair. But her expression turned somewhat melancholic and her teasing tone disappeared.

"Tamara cares about you"

"I know, she's a good friend"

"I mean she loves you Yoh" She rephrased more strongly to what Yoh responded by sitting up but still keeping close to the blonde.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's obvious"

"You know Amidamaru said the same thing to me before I fought Lenny" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he did, did he? I'll have to talk to him about telling other people's business"

"It doesn't matter" He stated easily.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't, cause I don't love her" He made it sound so simple and childlike. Anna couldn't do anything but stare at the boy. "I love 'you' Anna, so it doesn't matter" He was looking straight into her eyes as he said this.

"Idiot, you'll have to talk to her anyways"

"I know, I will" With that he went back to his previous position pillowing his head on Anna's lap. She looked directly at him, not believing he had just said that. What idiot would give up sweet shy Tamara over bossy, cold her?... Her idiot would, her Yoh would. She leaned in kissing Yoh's lips as sweetly and lovingly as she could, when she pushed away she smiled for him.

"I love you too Asakura" whispered Anna teasingly. Yoh feeling brave enough to do what he had wanted to do for a long time he reached for her bandana and slid it off her head. Her blonde bangs fell over her face, reaching for her face he started playing with the silky strands.

"Anna, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Yoh sat up again but kept both his hands on either side of her face forcing her to look at him.

"When would you like to be married?" The question did more than surprise her, it threw her completely off. Perhaps he wasn't that oblivious but he just didn't choose to see. She felt her blush.

"We're still young Yoh but... how about when we're eighteen?" Yoh's solemn face broke into a happy smile at hearing the answer. Yes, he agreed that would be the perfect time. He laughed softly.

"Till we turn eighteen then... promise?" He asked while raising his pinkie finger in the air. Anna looked at the offered finger, then at his eyes and back at the finger without another thought she shook the pinkie with her own, smiling as she did. But somehow this just didn't feel right. They've just promised to be married, shouldn't they seal it with something more. That's when Yoh got the perfect idea, capturing Anna's lips with his own in a firm loving kiss.

Anna's back was been pressed against the tree while Yoh kissed her as a traveler drinks water in the dessert. And Anna was more than happy to comply.

The white fluffy clouds calmly passed the couple by, shielding their eyes from the hidden sun. And then a chuckle alerted the blonde.

"Looks Anna, that one looks like Horo horo!" laughed Yoh pointing at a cloud.

"I'd say it looks more like an onion plant" Their heads turned to look at each other, then realization hit them, Horo did look like an onion plant, Yoh snorted and laughed while Anna used her free hand to cover her mouth from the chuckle threatening to sound.

They both were holding hands as they laid together on the grass looking up at the sky. Their fingers eventually touched as they began playing with their intertwined hands.

"Your turn now Anna"

"A sword... that one looks like a small sword" Yoh looked at the changing cloud.

"Now it sorta looks like a bunny"

"A bunny? How did you get a bunny from a sword?" She asked totally sceptical.

"Yeah, look there's the tail, and the ears and the white fluffy fur" Anna observed the cloud cautiously, looking for any resemblance to a bunny but found non. At this discovery She was not able to hold back the laughter in her throat and laughed... it began with a sort of gasp, then it turned into a giggle and then regular laughter.

"Your such an idiot Yoh Asakura" She managed to say in between gasps for air. Yoh who couldn't believe his luck rolled to his side so he could admire one of the rarest sites he'd ever witnessed in his life, Anna laughing. It was like discovering cheese burgers all over again, the way its sound filled his ears so completely or the way she covered her smile with both her hands, the way her eyes closed, and how her frail frame shook with every new attack of laughter.

At that moment Yoh forgot everything, from his new title of Shaman King to his friends, food, life, nothing matter anymore but the girl by his side that hoped to grow a third hand to cover her laughter better but failing to do so. In those precious moments he couldn't do anything but watch her with the outmost dedication and admiration.

Once her laughter calmed and stopped Anna turned to look at Yoh. She flushed when she saw him looking at her with eyes full of love and a thousand other things. A part of her felt like saying 'upps' another one felt like apologizing and another one wanted to punch him for watching her like that. She would have probably had to choose if it hadn't been for Yoh's words.

"You're beautiful when you laugh" He told her, she was dumbfounded. Never in their lives had Yoh ever told her she was beautiful. He was grinning, grinning at her. She didn't understand why she had the sudden urge to leave, as if something inside her told her it was all lies, that all this was to good to be true.

Her mother's ever cold words sounded in her ears 'You don't deserve to be happy' 'You awful child' she had constantly told her that until she was four years old and was taken to live with the Asakura family. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around herself, almost crossing them but not quite. She never noticed when Yoh stood up and ran to her.

"Anna I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" He sounded... sorry, sorry for telling her she was beautiful? She continued walking closer to the tree until she felt Yoh's hand on her arm stopping her. She stopped but didn't look at him instead she had her eyes closed. Why did she feel so vulnerable all of the sudden?

"Anna what's wrong?" He was gripping both her shoulders now.

"I... I'm not... beautiful Yoh. I'm awful and I'm.... sorry" The words flew out of her like water flows down a river. It was as if that sentence had broken down the self-image she'd been taught. Warm hands caressed her cheeks.

"You're wrong... you're beautiful, every single thing you do is beautiful. Even the way you order me around is beautiful, you're a blessing Anna, MY blessing. And I can't think of a more wonderful person in my life"

His little speech made a familiar tug in her heart, how could he see that? She felt something inside her ache with a strange longing, her instincts took over when she took a step closer throwing her arms around his neck and holding him.

There were too many unhealed wounds in her heart. Wounds caused by years of hate and rejection but she felt that if one had been healed perhaps there was hope for the rest. She hid her face in Yoh's neck, her arms wrapped around him tightly while Yoh held her by the waist and mid-back.

"It's ok Anna" He whispered into her hair. They remained like this until an annoying little sound coming from Yoh's stomach made them part. Anna smirked while Yoh smiled embarrassed.

"We better get back, it's getting late" She stated.

"Yeah, I guess all this got me kinda hungry" He said sheepishly.

"Let's go home" She told him as they walked away from the tree, their fingers intertwined. And the setting sun behind them.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, too quiet. They had stopped to buy a few cheese burgers on the way much to Anna's dislike, he would be doing double push-ups tomorrow. So there they were eating cheeseburgers alone. She'd forgotten the last time they've had a quiet meal by themselves. People were always eating with them, that wasn't what bothered her, what bothered her was that they had nothing to talk about.

"Are, you finding Silva's training hard Yoh?"

The boy looked up to meet the Itako's gaze. The question somewhat surprised him, did he find it hard? It wasn't a lot of physical training as much as memorizing and learning.

"It's different than what I'm used to, but it isn't that hard" He answered confident.

"I know..." she whispered. Her attempt to make conversation didn't seem to be working and she was getting frustrated. They finished their meal in silence. And Yoh stood up to do the dishes, she let him and went to watch some tv.

It was strange what happened in those minutes she was alone, she flipped the channels calmly finding nothing but the news so she left it there. Somehow her mind wondered off to what had happened back at the park, the way her heart had ached so much. Her mother's teachings still remained scared in her heart, teachings that stopped her from living a normal life, but she couldn't afford to be and act like the brainless idiots. She had to be Anna. Always alert, always confident, always in perspective. If not rage and hate would take over her once again, and she couldn't do that not again, not after Yoh.

"Always cold"

"What's cold?" The voice surprised her. Yoh seemed to be finished with the dishes and was coming to sit next to her.

Looking at the tv and seeing the weatherman she said the first thing that fitted.

"It's cold up north" It didn't seem to quite fit but he didn't seem to notice. Instead he took a seat very close to her. Suddenly his warm hand covered her pale one, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hororo wrote me, he said he and Pilica will be back in a week."

'Tamara will be back by then' She thought. Hororo's return pretty much meant having most of the gang back, or at least the noisier part of it. Yoh's friends were returning to the city at a steady pace. Len had written to announce his and his sister's coming in a couple of weeks. Ryu was unpredictable and well the rest would come soon, that much she knew.

"We'll be having a full house then" She commented.

"Does that bother you?"

'What do you think?' But she kept calm enough to answer the truth.

"A bit... we better make the best out of this day then because we won't be having another one like this in a while."

Yoh turned to look at her but her gaze was fixed on the tv. She was right, it was hard enough to get five minutes alone right now, it would be impossible with a full house.

'I better make this one count then' He smiled, his happy-go-lucky smile and went back to watching only this time his arm was around her shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder.

They watched tv for a while before Anna declared it was time to go to bed. Yoh nodded and stood up. Anna followed and so began the usual night routine. Both changed into their Yukatas and brushed their teeth together then they went into the usual 'Which room we're gonna sleep in' decision of the day.

"It was your room last night" Said Anna looking at the other door.

"So today's your turn!" He continued cheerfully. Anna nodded and opened the door, both entered the room Yoh closing the door behind him and Anna un-making the bed for the night. Without a word she got in first, settling herself at the further side and scooping over.

"Anna have you thought of... umm, us sharing a room... for good?"

She gave him a sceptical look. She couldn't believe innocent, childish Yoh had just asked her to share a room with him for good.

"Yoh we're not married yet, it wouldn't be proper" Since when did she care so much about proper ness? But the familiar explanation came, 'since she would be the Shaman King's wife'

A shy hand went to the back of his head as he released a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He said as he made his way to the bed.

"Would you... like it though?" She asked, not quite believing her words until they were out.

"Well, I love waking up next to you every morning so I thought it would be easier if we just shared a room" Anna seemed to play with the words in her mind a little. While Yoh covered himself with the blanket and made himself comfortable beside her.

He was just getting ready to tell her goodnight when he felt warm arms encircle his neck, and a warm body pressing itself against his side. He looked into her dark eyes and smiled. Anna placed a kiss one his cheek before positioning her mouth beside his ear as if to whisper something into it.

"I love waking up next to you too" She whispered before letting her head drop on his shoulder and using it as a pillow. His arm automatically wrapped around her waist holding her closer to him. He returned the sweet kiss on the cheek and whispered words back to her that made her open her eyes and stare at him.

"You're not cold Anna"

Her mind couldn't understand how he had read her so easily, perhaps he did know her just as well as she knew him. After a moment of shock she smiled easily. Bu tin her expression laid the understanding that he said that because he loved her and he knew her better than anyone else, perhaps to him she wasn't cold.

Before she knew it Yoh pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss before lowering himself and ending up with his head pillowed on her chest, and already falling asleep. Under old circumstances he would already be halfway across the ocean because of the slap she would have given him for taking such privileges toward her. But right now she would let him fall asleep like this, with his hair tickling her neck and his tight grip on her waist. She would let her arms hold him back and whisper a lost

"I love you" to the darkness before feeling a soft kiss on her lower neck and his hug tighten.

This was how she wanted things to be for the rest of their lives.

Like it? Hate it? Drop me a line...


End file.
